


Sweet Scary Creatures

by Specklesock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dinosaurs, Jurassic Park AU, Jurassic World, M/M, Unsafe Sex, harry as owen, harry is a raptor trainer, louis is an assistant, louis is scared...a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specklesock/pseuds/Specklesock
Summary: They stare into each other's eyes for a while until Louis remembers this is too intimate and looks at Harry’s hands on his thigh. It spans a big portion of his thigh and Louis has always been insecure about how thick he is, so he loves that Harry has huge, dustbin hands that hold him and makes him feel smaller, safer.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 200
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	Sweet Scary Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 402: Jurassic Park AU
> 
> This is my very first fic so treat it kindly hehe.
> 
> A huge, huge thank you to my beta Kaci, and Mari for the photo set you two are amazing and sweet and i couldn't have done this without you <3
> 
> Lastly, a huge shout out to the BLFF mods for organising this amazing fest which i love being part of. It must not be easy and you come through with such professionalism every year!!
> 
> Written for the Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020.

The morning sun shines from the window into Louis’ room, waking him from a deep sleep with a mild headache. It hits the curtains, casting a soft light on the white sheets and on his fake plants and his cream colour walls. Those curtains were always a favourite of Louis’, the peacefulness it provides washes all the stress away from a long day and acts as a portal to a different world. One where he doesn’t have responsibilities or stress.

Well, that’s all the mindfulness he was able to get this morning. 

Louis decides to lay a little longer in his soft bed. His eyes flicker to his shoes and at once all the things he needs to do appear on a list in his mind. Emails to be checked first thing in the morning, papers to be signed, people to meet, then a meeting with people right after lunch. He checks the time and is just about to decide what to eat based on the time he’s got left when a t-shirt that is not his catches his eye.

Oh, right. 

He sits up, turns to his right and there is the beautiful man from the bungalow by the lake. His tattooed, muscular left arm stretched out on top of Louis’ pillow, his left almost bare one hanging from the bed. Louis still hasn’t asked why that is, why one is heavily tattooed and the other isn’t. It is black with designs of ships, and roses, a book, a bottle, an anatomical heart and other random ones while his left only shows an eagle.

The man stirs and opens his eyes. He grins slightly, probably remembering the previous nights’ rendezvous. 

“Not today.” says Louis at once, not giving him a chance to charm Louis into doing things... things he doesn’t have time for!! Busy, busy day ahead. “I’ve got to get going. I’ll be in the shower then I'm off. No, no time for breakfast, don’t even try.” he says before the man tries.

He’s still grinning when Louis walks into the bathroom. He thinks he hears a mumble of “good morning to you too” but pretends not to have heard.

His morning goes as usual: lots of problem solving, calls to make and running around his boss reminding her about meetings and the lot, some things go wrong, and of course, another meeting had to be moved to an earlier time so that when he eats his lunch too fast, some sauce gets on his jumper and he has to change. 

The spare green jumper he finds in his office isn’t very professional but Louis has never been a fashionista. He wears dress pants and dark coloured jumpers, sometimes a Burberry dress shirt to work and everyone is used to it that they don’t comment on it anymore. He’s never been one to wear suits everyday. Besides being the assistant to the beautiful Claire Daring, who dominates any room she enters, he is barely noticed by anyone. 

The day goes as smoothly as it could possibly go until he gets a reminder to go see the Indominus Rex.

Sometimes Louis forgets he works in a park full of should-be-extinct animals...

He makes his way to the Restricted Area, to one of the few finished buildings and up to the top floor. Where the new, laboratory-made dinosaur lives. 

Louis’ not gonna lie, he is very afraid of them! 

Who’s to say these fences will contain them? That they won’t want to eat all this meat walking around so close to their cages? He’s lucky to have gotten an assistant job here or he’d have to go change his pants every hour!

Louis only occasionally has to actually see dinosaurs. On most days he’s running around trying to get things done. 

But today is different!

His family will be arriving today and he will be able to hug his little sisters. He spots them and his mum by the entrance and has to dodge some people to get to them.

“Louis!!” they all shout and he would be embarrassed on a normal day but he forgets that in order to hug them and kiss them and take them in properly. 

“You’ve come a long way from Doncaster, how about we get a bite?” he suggests and they agree wholeheartedly. The older ones complain about the weird plane food, his mum catching him up and commenting on how skinny he’s gotten and how tired he looks.

“I hope that Claire woman isn't making you work too much, love” Jay says. “I know she’s a big shot here but my baby needs his rest. Look at you, you’re swimming in that jumper.” 

“Everything I do here I do with love, mum!” Louis decides to go with cheeky, since nothing he says will satisfy her anyway. “None of these magnificent animals would make it without me here.” he tries to make a serious face but they all turn to him with a ‘you're only an assistant’ look and they all giggle. 

“Louis can you show us where the petting zoo is?” says one of the twins. “That’s for babies, Phoebe. I want to go to the Gyrosphere” says the other. 

They bicker for a while and in the end Jay decides they should check in at the hotel first. However, as they are leaving the table and deciding who carries what, a tall figure in cargo pants and a headband appears.

“Hey, Lou.” says Harry in his deep, soothing voice, stopping to stand beside Louis with a hand on the bottom of his back. “Who are these? They can’t be the sisters you’ve been gushing about for ages are they?” he says and turns to the girls to introduce himself, while they look back at him with a knowing look.

Or would be if what they thought they knew was true.

Which it isn’t.

“And this must be.. sorry, Louis only mentioned four sisters” Harry says to Jay. She laughs and Louis can see she already likes him. This is dangerous, Louis thinks, she rarely likes any of Louis’......friends.

“Alright, alright. Harry, don’t you have some lizards to be feeding?” Louis says while picking up one of the suitcases. 

“They’re Raptors” Harry replies, then turns to the girls. “They are the coolest dinosaurs here and I'm the one who trains them. But, of course, i’m only there to try and control them a little bit, the leader is really the one who calls the shots!” he says proudly. There are a lot of things Louis likes to complain about Harry, but the love he has for those creatures is a wonderful thing to witness. 

“How many of?”

“Leader?”

“Do they have names?” Apparently Raptors are very popular now, Louis thinks in frustration, the bags getting heavier by the minute.

“There are four of them currently in my care. And yes, they have a leader, Blue, she’s the smartest creature I've ever had the pleasure of training. You’d love her.”

“Blue? How did she get that name? I didn’t think dinosaurs had colours.” Jay asks.

Louis looks to Harry, who never wondered about this and is curious now. Harry makes a quick glance to his face, his deep blue eyes, and turns back to Louis’ family with a shy smile. “She has a line of blue down her back.” he answers in a small voice. Louis thinks this might be true since all he can see when he is in close proximity of the creatures are sharp talons and teeth.

“Anyway, I can get you a great view of them.” 

That pulls Louis out of his thoughts.

“Not a chance!” Louis exclaims loudly. “ Nope. We can’t go there, sorry girls” he says and starts to move.

“But don’t you have those VIP passes where we can go on any ride?” reminds Lottie. They’re still not moving and clearly expecting an answer. So is the evil git, Harry.

“Those raptors aren’t even an attraction yet,” he says. “Even Harry has to be careful around them, don’t you Harry?” he looks to him for some help, hoping he sees some sense.

“Yeah, no Louis’ right, girls. There are plenty of other big, scary monsters to see.” he says and Louis is thankful. They say their goodbyes and finally they get to the hotel. The girls and Louis’ mum settle in and they enjoy the theme park the rest of the day. 

Unfortunately everyone has something to say about Harry. How funny and charming and cute he is. Louis ignores most of it hoping they believe his indifference towards the man, but to no avail. He has to catch himself when he accidentally rants about him for too long. Or too fondly. They give him those annoying looks again and he explains that they both live here for very long so of course they are a little close. In fact, he’s close with a lot of people here. 

But he doesn’t even manage to convince himself.

.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

It was a clear night when they met. The full moon was shining and the bar was loud. The noise was muffled because everyone was inside by the counter while Louis sat on a table outside listening to the noises coming from the fences beyond the trees. He still had not accustomed to the fact he was working and living beside real life dinosaurs!

Louis had gotten along with the other employees living on the island well but had excused himself because the reminder of where he was got to him. He was feeling emotional and didn’t want to worry anyone inside.

He was on his third pint which meant he was already missing home. The preparations for his new job, new home and then meeting his new coworkers and making new friends had kept him busy. Now the fear started to creep in. It was still a mystery how he accepted this job. Of course, it was an honour to work under Claire as she was highly accredited with the success of the park and a smart businesswoman, but everyone knew that Louis is, for lack of a better word, a pussy. He could always appreciate the incredibleness of the dinosaurs from afar as he did with zoo animals, although being neighbours with them was a very different conversation.

“Hullo!” said a deep voice approaching Louis. He turned around and looked up where a broad shouldered, curly haired man stood. “Sorry to bother, uhm, Leticia is serving free tacos for the new people.” he continued and sure enough, a plate of tacos was placed on the table in front of him. They looked delicious but Louis was too focused on this man’s accent. The man had a british accent. Louis hadn’t heard one in months. He burst into tears.

The man jumped and hurried to Louis’ side patting him on the back. He seemed to be trying to find what to say, “It’s alright- Don’t cr- Do you want me to- Please tell me-” 

The man's voice was naturally soothing, comforting him into quiet sobs. It calmed Louis down enough, but now he was embarrassed and didn’t feel like talking about what made him upset. 

“Where-” Louis hiccuped, “what part of England are you from?” he asked. He didn’t want to admit he was crying for home like a child but maybe talking about this one thing in common might help. 

“Manchester” said the man and they had a nice conversation about home and about the places they both visited, yet they managed not to meet until now, since they both grew not that far from each other. It seemed impossible that they grew up a few towns away from each other and somehow only came across each other thousands of miles away from home, in an island filled with extinct creatures where you wouldn’t even expect to see people you do know. Maybe an hour or three later, who can tell, Louis’ eyes were dry and his heart was beating steadier, despite the handsome lad sitting beside him.

“So let me guess” said the curly one suddenly, “Petting zoo?” he finished, giving Louis a once over.

“What? Oh, you think I'd be the primary teacher of dinosaurs?” Louis replies, feeling relieved he didn’t have to explain his outburst of tears.

“Well, I can hardly imagine you volunteering to feed the T-rex” the man grinned and continued to look Louis up and down. He suddenly felt exposed. 

“Don’t forget you’re the one with the posh accent here. I can’t imagine how you volunteering to pick up T-rex waste. I’m actually Claire Daring’s assistant. So I actually don’t have direct contact with the dinosaurs on the daily.” Louis answered his unasked question. “And you?” he asked, noticing that they were the only ones left out. The bar lights were off, so they were illuminated only by the light of the moon and the fairy lights hung from the roof of the bar.

“I train Raptors, though the ones I was working with have just been sent to their new habitat where people will be able to see them. Now we’ll be getting new ones that are about to hatch.” the man explains. He spends about an hour talking about the animals, their abilities, and intelligence. One can clearly hear the fondness in his voice and no one can deny his love for his job. He only stops talking because Louis falls off his chair from where he was drifting off.

He helps Louis to his feet and walks him to the complex most of the theme park workers live. 

Louis’ eyes were barely able to stay open from sleepiness, since the trainer had been holding on to him closely so he didn’t fall to the ground again, he felt very secure. But now that they were at Louis’ door and the man looked into his eyes to say goodnight, he stared into the man’s green ones. He finally let go of Louis and they exchanged somewhat shy goodbyes. 

.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

The next morning Louis wakes on the couch in the hotel room his family is staying in. For the first few moments he expects a nice quiet morning since he doesn’t have to work today. Though the shouts that come from the bathroom bring him back to reality. He had forgotten what growing up with sisters is like.

“Mum, Lotties been in there for half an hour. It’s my turn. Come on Lottie!” shouts Fizzy outside the bathroom door. 

“Lottie, come on we’re leaving for breakfast in twenty minutes” says Jay. 

“Twenty minutes?” exclaimes Phoebe.

“We haven’t even started to get dressed” says Daisy exasperated.

“Well I woke you up almost an hour ago but you wouldn’t budge” says their mum. Louis watches from the couch with a silly smile. He’s really missed home. 

“Don’t worry, girls” Louis says, “you can get ready at my place. I got an apartment higher up I’ve been meaning to show you.” he says. They jump in excitement as they have always loved the bits of luxury that comes from his job. Sure he rarely gets to visit them back in England, but here they’re always VIP.

They drink the amazing tea only Jay knows how to make and head for Louis’ place. It’s separated from the main entrance and attractions so they see some of the employees who don’t work for the theme park, the ones that care for the animals not for show yet, like Harry.

“Oh, look! There’s Harry!” Daisy says loudly, pointing and waving which makes Harry walk towards them. Louis considers pushing his sisters along so they don’t have to stop but then Harry is in front of them.

“Good morning. You headed to Louis’?” he says in greeting.

“Yeah, did you know he lives on the top floor?” Phoebe says in what sounds like an attempt at selling Louis. He sends daggers to the back of her head.

“Oh, I know that, yes.” he says, grinning at Louis.

“So you live close to him?”

“No, I live by the lake on my own. Much more relaxing. I keep telling Louis, you can’t live on an island like this and not be as close to nature as possible.” says Harry and the girls laugh. Apparently, the idea of Louis living in the wilderness is hilarious. Harry has a look on his face that says Louis has no problems when it’s with Harry.

Louis pulls the girls away before he can say anything else.

“Come on Louis, spill!” Phoebe urges once they’re in Louis' apartment. “What’s going on between you and the Raptor trainer?”

“Nothing you need to know about.” He calls from his bedroom.

“So you admit there’s something to know about, hum?” she says through the closed door. Louis doesn’t respond and starts to get dressed.

The truth is there is something between Louis and Harry. But he can’t just tell his fifteen year old sisters he’s having casual sex with the hot trainer, can he?

Although, Louis has to admit, there’s something more there. They talk a lot when they’re relaxing under the sheets with moonlight casting shadows over their naked skin. They have a lot of fun during too, laughing and making jokes and getting to know each other’s bodies. Sometimes they don’t even have sex, they sit at the breakfast nook when Harry snatches the last cheese bread that Louis loves from the breakfast bar, by the lake when Louis is too tired to drive all the way back to the complex.

Those moments scare him the most. 

Almost more than living among monsters.

The three make their way back to the park where they meet with Lottie, Fizzy and their mum. They have breakfast in one of the diners in the park and go to a few attractions. The petting zoo being, as always, one of the least popular.

After lunch, Fizzy and the twins go on their own to some of the new attractions while the others stop at the bar where Niall, a loud irishman and Louis’ closest friend (probably because Niall is friends with everyone) fills Lottie and Jay’s ears with accounts of stuff that happened since last they’ve been here. They notice that the stories involving Louis contain more Harry in them and they look at him knowingly.

.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

It was a few days before Christmas and the park employees were having a small party at Niall’s bar before most of them went home for the holidays. There was music, alcohol and dancing, but Louis, who usually loved their parties, was quietly listening to others talk. 

It was his third year working in Jurassic Park, and the third Christmas he was spending away from his family. He became very depressed during this time as he had only a few phone calls home and his only friend here went back to Ireland to see his family. Louis liked to spend time isolated in his room watching movie after movie and eating his weight in junk food. Except this year would be different.

Louis decided a long walk wouldn’t be so bad as he rarely had time to roam around the island and see what actually was around there. He drove around, got out of the car and explored. It was late afternoon when he eventually stumbled upon a trailer next to a small shed by the lake. A few feet from the shed was a man fixing up a bike. Louis recognised him to be Harry, the kind stranger from his first night here. His hair was longer, reaching the base of his neck, his left arm tattooed and he seemed broader too. 

After their first encounter at the bar, Louis and Harry never hung out. They saw each other at the parties, around the islands and when Louis had to go to the Raptors enclosure when his boss asked him to. Everyone at the island had many good things to say about him, but Louis can’t pinpoint what it is about this man that makes him want to run away. He never stayed for long in his presence and only spoke to him when they were surrounded by other people. 

Nevertheless, Louis approaches him since it would be weird to come here and then just back out. 

“I was wondering when you’d come visit me.” Harry says which makes Louis jump. He was attempting to approach in a way that wouldn’t startle Harry.

Louis doesn’t know what to say to this so he stutters for a while until Harry finally says, “Sorry, that sounded kinda creepy.” he laughs and reaches inside the cooler by his foot and hands Louis a beer. 

They small talk for a while until they got to the subject of Louis’ family. Harry encouraged him to talk about everything and Louis was able to get his feelings out with only a few tears escaping, although Harry could still tell how upset he really was.

At this point, Harry had abandoned his bike and was sitting by Louis, rubbing his back. They looked into each other’s eyes again. One enchanted with the others. 

Louis, feeling reckless and tired of being sad, leaned in and kissed Harry. 

It was sweet at first because Louis didn’t know what to do since he hadn’t planned that far ahead and Harry was caught by surprise. So they moved slowly, feeling each other’s soft lips. Then one of them, Louis can’t tell who, deepens the kiss and they are grabbing each other. Harry’s hands roam around Louis' hips until they find his bum then his thighs and pull him closer. 

Louis is spurred on by whatever divine power is making him this reckless and he straddles Harry. It’s a bit rocky, what with the small bench they’re both sitting on but Harry is fairly strong so he manages it. Suddenly he lifts Louis up and carries him to the trailer. They go inside and Harry pins him against the wall. Shirts came off, pants were unzipped and soon Harry’s long fingers were opening Louis up. Louis’ ankles cross behind Harry so he doesn’t fall and Harry finally pushes in. Louis’ small shoulders are caged in by his hands on either side of Louis and he holds on to Harry’s broader, muscular ones. He moaned and screamed and was glad Harry chose to live further from everyone else. 

By the time they were both panting and covered in cum they finally found the light switch and realised they were still at the front door. 

Louis stayed for the night. Harry made breakfast the next morning and tried apologising for using Louis when he was upset and vulnerable. Louis waved him off and assured him he’d wanted it, and that it for sure cheered him up. 

“So it’s good now that i know how to make you feel better.” joked Harry.

Harry made him feel better three more times that weekend.

Eventually Louis had to go back to work were he assumed his relationship with Harry would go back to the way it was. But Harry had different plans. 

When Louis had to visit the Raptor enclosure two days later, Harry caught up with him and invited him to dinner at his place. Louis had doubts about this as he didn’t have time for a relationship and was fine with the one he and Harry had before. Except everyone knows it’s hard to say no to Harry Styles.

This has continued for almost three months now. They have a lot of sex and most of the time that’s all they have time to do. Though there are many days where they just talk, or sit by each other while they work or eat or watch a movie. 

He never mentioned Harry to his family in fear that it would become something more serious.

.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Unfortunately, Louis still has some responsibilities to attend to even though he’s technically on holiday. He breaks away from his hectic family to take some calls and check up on some of the enclosures. By late morning, he’s done but is near enough to the Raptors enclosure to have a look.

At once, he spots a certain curly head of hair in mid-training with the smallish dinosaurs. Louis decided to chat with one of the other trainers and maybe say hi to Harry later. He talks to Liam, and has a nice chat about how his mini holiday is going with his family. Liam is a close friend of Harry’s and is quite fond of Louis, who loves the puppy faced trainer. He knows what Louis and Harry get up to and mostly stays silent because he knows Louis doesn’t like when people bring it up. Except when he’s drunk and starts to plan their wedding. 

Louis heard a loud squeaking and turned his head to the side to see what it was. 

Everything happened very fast. 

An employee was trying to catch a pig that was loose in the enclosure with a long pole. In his haste, the boy jerked the pole the wrong way and it pushed Louis off the railing. He fell onto the dirt floor, hitting his back and heard large and fast footsteps running towards him.

He had fallen into the enclosure and suddenly Harry was right in front of him stopping the Velociraptors from tearing Louis into shreds.

He couldn’t breath. He had never been this close to any of the animals displayed in this park. They were ten feet from Louis and the only thing preventing them from eating him was Harry’s signs and commands. Harry was telling him something but his fear was making him unable to focus and only on the third time that he heard and was able to move. Louis got up very fast and ran towards the gate where Liam was now standing not knowing what to do or how to help Harry, now surrounded by four dinosaurs and the minute he turned his back on them they would attack. No matter how fondly Harry has treated them.

Harry was speaking to them, telling them to stop and step back and calm down. Louis didn’t know how he was going to get out of this. Then Harry told Liam, “Close the gate.” and his heart truly stopped. He wanted to shout, to tell Harry to run and stop being so stupid and trusting. Harry shouted it this time and Liam reluctantly obliged. 

When the gate was a few inches to closing completely, Harry rolled to the ground and out of the enclosure.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Louis stood up and started to scream at him.

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” he was hitting Harry on the chest now, truly angry. Harry had the audacity to tell Louis to calm down, like he hadn’t just fallen twenty feet into a cage full of deadly animals. 

“YOU TREAT THEM LIKE PETS BUT THAT’S NOT WHAT THEY ARE!!! THEY’RE DANGEROUS!!! DON’T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!! AND YOU WANTED TO BRING MY SISTERS HERE?? YOU’RE FUCKING CRAZY!!” 

Harry led him away from the enclosure and towards Louis’ car. Louis was shaking and had tears in his eyes. He was a tad embarrassed but thought he had good reason for freaking out too. 

“I’m really sorry, okay?” said Harry a few minutes later when Louis stopped shaking. “Of course I wouldn’t want that to happen to your sisters.” He said softly and another wave of fear spread through Louis’ body at the thought of it. “I didn’t even know you were there. Usually I make sure everyone is extra careful so you don’t have to see it. Everyone else is somewhat used to it.”

“That’s fucked up, Harry. It’s so wrong that these things are around again.” He must be already tired of hearing Louis say that. He thinks they’re amazing creatures, he does. However, making them an attraction for families and children to see has always made him nervous that they’re just waiting for one thing to go wrong to escape and attack.

“I don’t like that that’s what you do. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Louis says quietly. He never says things like this. Things that show that he cares about Harry. Harry says stuff like it all the time but in a fun, charming way that sounds like he’s joking. Louis knows he isn’t.

Harry takes Louis back to his apartment for a shower to calm down. Louis makes him promise not to tell his mum and sisters of the accident on his way out.

The rest of the day Louis tries to not look so shaken while they walk through the different shops. Luckily, the girls have too much fun buying things and checking out the new merchandise to notice Louis. 

Louis can’t help but think over what had happened. Now that he’s calmer he can appreciate how well Harry handled the situation. How quick he was to stop them getting closer to Louis, how they listened to him and seemed hesitant to actually kill him. And how brave he was to turn his back and run towards the very small gap in the gate. 

Harry can seem very childish sometimes. When he skips around greeting and chatting to everyone with a big smile, his cheekiness and jokes and his baby face all make him seem approachable and harmless. But he showed his true strength with the Raptors and that’s why he’s the head trainer. 

Louis now understands Harry’s love for them. These creatures that have so much strength and can follow the orders of a human even though they can destroy him in a single bite. They hesitate to kill Harry, who has raised them since birth, though they still can control their natural instinct to attack. They are complex creatures and Harry finds joy in studying them.

At around 10pm, after they’ve watched a movie and eaten all the snacks, Louis says goodnight and says he’s going back to his place to sleep in his bed instead of the lumpy couch they have at the hotel.

Except he passes by the complex and makes his way towards the lake. 

Harry’s lights are on and he doesn’t bother knocking. He walks right in and before Harry can even say ‘hello’ Louis hugs him. His arms snake around Harry’s middle and he’s surprised for a moment before turning around is Louis’ arms and wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders. 

“Feeling cuddly now, babe? Remember where you hit me now, did you?” he says in a playful tone. Louis then remembers that he poked him repeatedly on the chest as he was screaming. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis says quietly, his face squished onto Harry’s chest.

“Pfft!! Like you could hurt me!” Harry laughs,“You couldn’t hurt a fly with those weak fists and you know I bench right?” Louis would laugh since Harry always makes these tough guy jokes, but right now he still feels awful for the way he treated Harry.

“I mean i’m sorry for what I said before. You’re not crazy, I know you love those Raptors and you didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” He looks up at Harry and he’s staring at him intently. “It wasn’t your fault and I shouldn't have screamed at you in front of everyone.” he finishes. 

“You had the right to get mad, love!!” He chuckles but grazes his thumb on Louis’ cheek softly. “I just hope I can make it up to you…” His dimple appears when he grins and it makes Louis smile too. 

Harry leans down and kisses him. It’s deep and hot right away, Harry leads him to the bedroom still not breaking the kiss. He takes Louis’ shirt off and throws it on the floor and goes back to kissing and biting Louis’ neck. Once they get to the small bedroom, Harry pushes him to the bed and takes his own shirt and pants off, his cock swinging between his thighs. He crawls over Louis, broad shoulders enclosing Louis’ small ones, just the way he likes it. 

The kiss gets more heated as they grind and touch every inch of skin visible. Harry’s lips are soft and Louis has always loved kissing them, more than he’s loved kissing anyone, especially someone who’s just supposed to be a fuck-buddy. His hands find Harry’s hair while Harry’s hands are busy unzipping Louis’ jeans. He slides them down Louis’ legs and kisses them as he slowly takes the jeans off. On his way up he stops at Louis’ thighs and leaves love bites all over but avoids his cock, making Louis moan at the pleasure and grip Harry’s hair harder. 

Louis gets impatient after a few minutes and turns around without warning Harry to prep Louis. “Impatient, are we?” his voice is deeper and Louis’ cock jerks where it’s nestled in the sheets. “Can’t wait to be stretched wide, huh?” Harry whispers near his ear and he suddenly feels Harry’s cold fingers tease his hole. 

“Mhm!! I want your fingers Haz.” Louis moans and bites the pillow as Harry inserts his finger and slides it deep inside Louis. He continues to whisper dirty things as he slowly adds a few more fingers, but now his lips are biting Louis cheeks, kneading them in his free hand. 

When he’s satisfied, Harry takes his fingers away, Louis moaning in displeasure, and turns him around. But Louis has other plans. Harry lies on top of him and Louis brings his thighs around Harry’s waist and rolls them around. Straddling Harry, his cock nestled between Louis’ cheeks.

“I thought I was supposed to be making up to you?” Harry says but he isn’t really complaining, he loves to see Louis’ body move on top of him. 

Louis just smiles innocently and moves to slide Harry’s cock inside himself. 

They move together in rhythm, slow and sweet, taking in each other’s bodies, smells, and sounds. Louis’ high, airy ones and Harry’s deep guttural growls. 

“So, what were you doing at the enclosure anyways?” Harry asks and Louis stops his movements for a second. He bites his lips and smiles, “I mean, I don’t think I had you scheduled for today..” he’s smiling too and they are both thinking the same thing. 

There’s a shed hidden in the trees that’s barely used by the employees… unless it’s for something other than work. Which Louis and Harry have gone to on a few occasions.

“I told you i’m not going back there again.” Louis resumes his movements, up and down and slow to appreciate the length and thickness. “Last time we almost got caught and you smudged my ass with mud, you pig.” Louis is not very convincing as when it happened it only spurred him on at the time.

Harry sits up at once and adjusts them so he can hold Louis’ hips to move on his cock while Louis holds onto Harry’s shoulders and his mouth is right by Louis’ ears again. “We both know you loved that, baby. You’re a dirty little slut that loves when we rough house it!” They’re going faster now and Harry’s dirty talk only makes his orgasm closer. “You want people to see, don’t you? You want them to walk in and see how good you look with my cock inside you.” He speaks louder over the slapping sounds of their hips and Louis’ moans as he comes all over Harry’s chest.

Louis has two seconds to breath when Harry throws him on the bed and drives his cock faster and deeper into Louis. Moaning and swearing until he comes inside Louis. He flops down on top of him again, both breathing heavily and Louis brings his knees higher on Harry’s hips. 

They stare into each other's eyes for a while until Louis remembers this is too intimate and looks at Harry’s hands on his thigh. It spans a big portion of his thigh and Louis has always been insecure about how thick he is, so he loves that Harry has huge, dustbin hands that hold him and makes him feel smaller, safer.

.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

The next morning Louis is woken up by Harry saying he has to go. He groans and pulls the comforter tighter around his body and falls back to sleep.

After a few more hours he gets up, takes a shower in Harry’s tiny bathroom and puts on a button up he left here a while ago. It’s wrinkled and has a stain on the front so he throws a jumper over it. It’s another warm day but it’ll have to do since he’s already late to breakfast.

“Come oooon!!” urges Phoebe, “It’s gonna be fun stop being a pu-“

“Phoebe!!” warns their mother, “That’s not going to convince me, is it?” The girls roll their eyes and Daisy tries this time.

“Please! Please! Please! We are finally old enough to go on our own! It’s not our fault all of you are scared.” 

“Okay, alright” Jay gives in. “Fizzy and Lottie will take you” the two eldest open their mouths to protest but Jay continues. “I still have some shopping to do for souvenirs to bring back home and I’ve barely had any time alone with Louis! There’s so many embarrassing questions I still need to ask” 

After this the girls agree on the arrangement and head off to the Gyrospheres.

“So I’ve been hearing a lot about this Harry lately” Louis mum says, an air of suspicion in her voice. “Is he new to the park?” 

“Uh, no..” Louis has gone so long trying to keep Harry out of conversations with his mother on the phone that now that she’s asked him directly he doesn’t know what to say. “He’s been here longer than me, actually.” 

“Then how come I’m only hearing about him now?” she asks all motherly, hand on her hip and all. “We talk on the phone every week, Louis Tomlinson. Is there a reason you hid him from me?”

“I’m not hiding him from you.” He lies. Jay has always been a master at detecting lies and gives him a look. “Fine, but like, our relationship isn’t exactly one you tell your whole family. You know…?” 

Jay thinks for a moment then understanding washes over her face and she goes slightly red. She recovers and goes back to looking sceptical. 

“The way you looked at each other isn’t exact how people look at… friends like that.” Jay says and goes back to looking at the t-shirt’s on display. 

“There’s nothing between us mum” Louis tries, a bit exasperated now. “I work too much and-“

“And who’s fault is that?” Jay says in an undertone.

“Even if I was interested he wouldn’t. I mean how could a dinosaur trainer like someone who doesn’t like dinosaurs?? Anyway, you didn’t see what you thought you saw. I think he has other, um friends like you said before, because it’s not like we’re together all the time. And sure people over here think we’re together too, but that doesn’t mean anything either. I mean, yeah he hasn’t corrected them, it’s always me who has to do it, and okay I haven’t met anyone who’s slept with him either but the way he looks at me is completely normal for two people who hang out often and sleep together…..”

Jay looks at him sharply, as if Louis is dumb and is close to realising it. Louis didn’t know what to say anymore. He didn’t expect the rant he just made and maybe it’s because he’s been wanting to talk about it with someone for a while and is finally able to tell his mother who he always told everything to.

They are silent for a minute and Jay's look turns into a soft more pitying one. She is waiting for him to say more, maybe finally admit the feelings he has been pressing down deep inside him, but Louis’ phone rings and saves him from continuing the subject.

“Uh, hi” he says meekly, still stunned from his rant.

“Louis, where are you now?” it’s his boss and she sounds apprehensive so Louis pulls himself together to answer.

“I’m at a gift shop. Why? Did I forget something? I can come back to the office-“

“No!” she exclaims loudly. “No, no. You need to get out of the island. There are boats arriving to get everyone out. We’re evacuating.” Sure enough a voice consign from speakers around the street announces that the park is closed and everyone is to wait for boats back home. 

Louis is shocked silent for a moment and is unsure what to say. Then he blurts out “Where’s Harry?” he realises quickly this isn’t the time for this and asks “What’s going on? What happened? It’s not if the-“

“Everything will be fine. We have people working to get her back. Just get out of here. I’ll check on you later.” Louis doesn’t ask who ‘she’ is but is thankful his boss knows him enough to not say something that might really scare him.

Louis and Jay make their way to the visitors center where many people are standing around with confused expressions or sitting on the stairs under the hot sun. Jay is looking around frantically trying to find the girls. They finally spot Lottie and Fizzy and Jay goes pale when they say they left the twins on the glass ball ride and went to get drinks. 

Louis is too distracted thinking of all the bad things that might be happening and stays quiet. He doesn’t know what to say or how to help get the girls when thankfully he spots Harry and runs over to him. 

“Hey, Lou, your family is here. That's good. Look you have to-“

“The twins are missing!” Louis says.

“What?” Harry almost shouts. He looks around at the people who turned their heads towards him and tries to put on a more relaxed face in what Louis thinks is a way to not scare the visitors more. “Louis, what do you mean? Where are they?”

“They went on one of the rides and haven’t come back yet and we’re trying to call them but they won’t answer.”

Harry makes a hard face as if formulating a plan then says, “Ok. Come with me.” 

They take Louis’ car and drive up to a building Louis isn’t allowed in. Harry says he’s going to the control room and makes Louis wait in the car. This angers him as he can’t just sit down and wait, but he wouldn’t get past the doors anyway so sits and pouts.

“So, uhm, I know where they are…” Harry says when he gets back. He’s sitting too straight and his fingers are fidgeting and he won’t look at Louis’ face which lets him know there’s something very wrong.

“Harry…” Louis squeaks, he can't muster up enough strength to ask nor imagine.

“They’re probably ok-“

“Probably????”

“Look, they’re in the Valley, they’re off-road but they’re still alive. I promise.” Now he’s looking deep into Louis’ eyes and this calms his fast beating heart a bit. “There are other guests missing so the rangers have their hands full so i’ll get them for you.”

“What do you mean ‘get them for me’? I’m obviously coming” Louis exclaims. He’s already buckling his seatbelt and turning the key while Harry looks like he’s about to protest. 

Harry clears his throat and says “Ok. We’re going north.” He then gives him a weird look that Louis doesn’t have time to interpret.

It’s a look that he has given Louis a few times before.

~~

“YOU WERE INSIDE THE ENCLOSURE WITH THE DEADLIEST DINOSAUR ON THE ISLAND?????” Louis almost loses control of the car on the dirt road and Harry looks like he regrets telling him what happened. Louis’ heart is beating out of control. Harry always took his job lightly, at least when he talked to Louis about it, but he could never fool Louis into thinking it’s easy or safe. Velociraptors are smart and dangerous and Louis always worried about him even though he never let it show. But Harry being that close to an enormous dangerous dinosaur that was made to be deadly and isn’t even natural is too far and something he would never allow anyone he knows to do if he had any say in it.

“We thought it wasn’t in there!” Harry rushes to remind him, “She tricked us, she’s smart, Louis. Deadly smart.” he says in a somber tone, his eyes fixed in the road, unblinking. 

“So, hum, what- what happens now?” Louis’ stomach is uneasy and he grips the steering wheel tight so his hands stop shaking.

“The rangers are looking for her, and boats are coming to get everyone off the island, it should be fine-“

“Should be????” Louis’ voice goes up an octave. This is Louis’ worst nightmare. He had them before he started his job here, but convinced himself these things didn't happen and they went away. Other people’s confidence in the park and its security measures calmed him down enough to believe in them too. For three years Louis went to sleep safe and sound because he knew the dinosaurs were there and he was here. As long as he didn’t get too close nothing would happen and he'd be alright, he would always get to talk to his family and visit them. He didn’t like it when his mum and sisters would come to the park, it filled him with anxiety more than usual, so he tried to go to england as often as he could so they wouldn’t be tempted to come all the way to the island where there was danger. His family’s safety being in danger scared him more than his own.

“It will be.” Harry assures him. Louis forgets his own fears in order to save his sisters. 

A few minutes later they have to stop as there is something in the way. Louis thinks it’s a tree that fell but upon further investigation he recognises the long neck of a Brontosaurus. 

Louis’ breath catches in his throat. They run out of the car and beside the animal, Louis standing a few feet behind and Harry crouched beside the dinosaur's head, petting it.

“Hi, hi girl.” Harry’s soothing voice was directed at the fallen dinosaur, still alive and clearly in pain. “It’s alright, it’s alright.” 

Somehow, Louis can see sadness in the creature's eyes. It’s hurt and scared. Louis never particularly liked dinosaurs and tries his best to avoid them...but he never wanted them dead or hurt. No matter how much Niall and Perrie tease him, he never actually wished the animals any harm and seeing one like this, at the brink of death and no way to help it.. her, Louis feels sad for this amazing creature. He felt guilty for not appreciating them before, guilty for not being able to do anything. 

They take a few steps forward and beyond the hill dozens of dinosaurs hurt, struggling, dead. “She’s killing for sport.” Harry says and Louis gets fueled to move on and find his sisters so they can finally leave the island.

Further ahead inside the forest they find the Gyrosphere that was off course, the one Harry saw in the control room. They can’t know for sure that Phoebe and Daisy were the ones in it but Louis finds one of their phones on the floor and is relived for a fraction of a second. 

Both Louis and Harry are too afraid to talk so Harry points to the mid trail with human footsteps and they hurry along it in silence. Both hearts beating fast, determined to find the girls and get out here safe. 

They still have no idea where the Indominus Rex is.

After a few minutes of walking silently and looking around for sounds they find themselves at the top of a waterfall. 

“No, no, no.” Louis doesn’t know what to think. Did they follow the wrong trail? Did the girls fall? Where in the fuck could they be? 

“Hey they made it out” Harry tells him. “They jumped. Brave kids, they are.” he’s smiling but Louis is only getting more anxious by the second.

“Phoebe! Daisy!” Louis shouts. He refuses to believe they are far, he needs them to be close so they can go home. 

“Hey!” Harry covers his mouth and Louis tries to shrug him off. “Lou, don’t.” His eyes are warning him and Louis stills. Harry is so close to him, his hands hold Louis’ fore arms and his neck is inches from Louis’ face. Harry’s body and presence has never failed in making him feel safe. “The girls are still alive.” He says in hushed tone, Louis’ heart aches with those words, the opposite not even being an option, “ But you and I will not be if you continue to like this.” Louis nods looking up into Harry’s deep green eyes.

“What do we do now?” Louis' voice shakes. He clears his throat and puts on a brave face again.

“You get back and I’ll find them.” 

“No, Harry. I’m going and there's nothing you can do about it. I’m ready.” Harry probably didn’t think it would work anyway, so he gives up any attempt to talk Louis into going back. 

“Fine. Do what I say and stay close. It’s just like taking a walk in the woods.” Louis gives him the look he gives Harry whenever he makes jokes at inappropriate times. “65 million years ago.” he finishes with a cheeky smile. His dimples appear and this calms Louis enough for his legs to start working again and they continue walking.

A large abandoned building comes into view, the old control centre from the previous park. Louis remembers the story from 22 years ago when all the dinosaurs escaped and how many people died. This does nothing to calm him. The girls don’t appear to be here and Harry can already tell Louis’ mind is spiralling from the look on his face. Harry finds a hoodie on the floor and Louis immediately recognises it as one of the twins’. This alerts Louis and looks around.

“They took a jeep, look!” Louis points to the recently made tire tracks on the concrete and both relax their shoulders slightly.

“They’re safe” Harry says more to himself, Louis thinks back to his interactions with his family and wonders how Harry got to care about them so much. “This road leads straight back to the park.”

Now that Louis knows the girls are safe he lets his mind wander to his relationship with Harry while he figures out how they got the jeep to start. He knows it’s not very appropriate for the situation but he can’t help but feel something close to happy when he thinks about Harry being close and friendly with his family, the most important people in his life. 

This only lasts for a minute before they hear rustling in the trees followed by the loud ‘thud’ of giant feet hitting the ground. Louis crouches down beside Harry in front of the jeep and tries to control his breathing so it’s not so loud. There’s another stomp and the ground shakes, it’s closer. 

He holds on to Harry’s arm so tight he leaves half-moon shapes on his skin. This can’t be happening, Louis thinks, feet away from an evil dinosaur with only a raptor trainer as his only defence is definitely something he has seen in a nightmare. 

The animal sneaks its head inside the garage, its snout by the side of the jeep, inches from Harry’s face. Louis feels like his heart is in his throat, he might puke soon and he can’t feel his hands from pressing them so hard on Harry’s arm. The animal pushes the jeep slightly, enough to lift up one side then let it drop and retreat its head back out of the garage. There’s some more rustling and Louis assumes it walked past the building, but then it smashes the roof into pieces and Louis, Harry, and the dinosaurs give a loud scream. They run towards the inside of the building, overgrown with plants and small animals, not caring what they step on and coming out of the door on the opposite side. 

They run for what feel like hours but thankfully find an ATV by an already evacuated enclosure and speed past trees to the park. Louis hangs on tight to Harry’s waist so he doesn’t fall off and because he thinks if he’s close enough to Harry that he can smell him Louis can imagine they’re at his apartment in his bed safe and warm.

When they get to the park Louis has to come back to reality. They hop off the ATV and try not to lose each other in the midst of the panicked crowd. Louis is confused as to why everyone is running and screaming since the Indominous Rex went the other direction and as far as they know it hasn’t had time to get here. At that moment a huge bird flies past his ears. Then another one falls a few feet from them.

Pterodactyls. They are all over the sky and are attacking anyone they can reach. 

Harry pulls Louis close and covers his head as they run for shelter. They still haven’t found Phoebe and Daisy, so he tries to keep his head up as much as he can to find them. One Pterodactyl lifts a person up by their shirt. It flies away and other ones try to peck at them. They drop the woman in the Mosasaurus pool, the water dinosaur, and then grab her again but the Mosasaurus eats her. This is the first person Louis has seen die since the Indominous escaped and it makes Louis’ chest ache thinking his sisters might have already…

No.

Louis pushes these thoughts away, leaves Harry’s side as he is positioning to shoot at the Pterodactyls, and climbs on a table for a better view. He’s looking around frantically, it’s hard to make out who’s who. Louis recognises some of the ship employees, some trainers that work with Harry and thinks he sees Niall by the railing.

He dodges a Pterodactyl that aims straight for him but hits Harry instead. Louis jumps off the table not knowing how to help. Harry’s got the creature by the neck but it’s long beak is centimetres from him. Finally he sees Harry’s gun, grabs it and aims. It thankfully hits the creature in the head and Harry is able to throw it off him. 

Harry has a shocked expression in his face, from what exactly Louis doesn’t know. For Louis using a gun? For Louis aiming correctly? Or for having a giant deadly dinosaur trying to eat his face? Most likely all of the above but Louis doesn’t have time to ask because Harry is coming closer, grabbing his hips, and kissing him.

They have never kissed in public. Harry almost did once when he was drunk, but he gets overly affectionate with everyone with the help of alcohol, so no one took notice. Even though everyone they are close with knows Louis has always asked Harry not to tell anyone. He sees the light dim in Harry’s eyes when he says it, though he never complains or tries to argue. After the first few times they slept together and it became a thing Louis asked this of him and said it was because if everyone knew and started talking about it with them then it would make it serious. They would be viewed as a couple, they would feel obligated to do couple-y things like go on dates and be affectionate and soon enough it would be serious and Louis doesn’t want that.

Despite all this, Louis puts his arms around Harry’s neck. He pushes any thought that might try to explain this or argue that they shouldn’t and just appreciates that Harry is ok.

When they separate he sees two identical girls behind Harry, jaws dropped, staring at them. This time Louis forgets everything for real and runs to them hugging them tighter than ever. 

“Oh my god! Where were you? Are you ok? Why didn’t you come back?” The girls try to answer and tell him they’re ok but Louis can’t even hear them as he scolds them, hugs them and looks for bruises and bleeding. 

“We’re só sorry Louis!” Daisy says, “We went beyond the fence. We thought the warning wasn’t anything serious.”

“This is a fucking dinosaur park! Any warning is serious!” Louis scolds but the twins look behind him as Harry approaches.

“I’m so glad you two are ok! But we should go.” It amazes Louis how he can sound soft but commanding.

“Wait!” Louis remembers the rest of his family that hopefully has stayed inside the visitors center, together and safe. “Mum and the girls. We have to see if they’re ok. Harry, I’ll leave Phoebe and Daisy with them and then I’ll join you.”

“Actually-“

“And then I’ll join you!” Louis says pointedly. He has a commanding voice too when he wants too.

It was hard to convince his mother to let him go instead of waiting there until a boat comes, but Jay always knew Louis couldn’t keep away from trouble, scared as he might be.

In minutes he’s back on the ATV headed towards the Raptors enclosure. When they arrive there Louis recognises Commander Victor Hoskins, head of the InGen security division and Harry’s worst enemy. They hop off and Harry grabs Louis’ hand. In a different situation, Louis might have thought this was a nice gesture showcasing their new relationship where, even though they haven’t had time to talk yet, has changed. Or maybe because the situation has changed and things are getting more serious as they plan to defeat the Indominous Rex, but Louis knows it’s because if no one holds him back, Harry will punch Victor in the face.

The portly, arrogant man explains how he plans on using the Raptors to hunt the Indominous. Harry squeezes Louis hand tight while he argues with the man. It’s no use, Hoskins is in charge and this time it’s Harry’s worst fear that comes true: his Raptors being used as military weapons. 

This has always been the commanders plan and it takes everything out of Harry when he has to argue for the sake of the dinosaurs. These are the days when Harry is less chatty, when he has a hard face on during sex instead of his usual bubbly self. Louis hates the man for taking his Harry away.

Harry realises there is nothing he can do but they at least let him lead the pack of Velociraptors. They get the creatures ready, the motorbikes oiled and Louis is ordered to stay in a truck and wait. They at least give him a computer to watch from, his heart will be more at ease if he knows what’s going on, even if it’s bad, instead of waiting for news.

.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Haribo’s are a rarity on the island. They are expensive on the mainland for some reason and not many have the time to go and buy any, so they end up being used as prizes in games at the bar or great presents for coworkers and friends. They also happen to be Harry’s favourite sweet in the whole world. 

As Claire Darings’ secretary, Louis knows everything that goes on in the park. He had gotten a call that Commander Victor was visiting Harry today and immediately ran to find someone to buy Haribo’s from. 

At Harry’s cabin, he doesn’t bother knocking as Louis doesn’t want to see Harry’s sad face and instead stands behind him while Harry chops vegetables for dinner and holds the sweet in front of his face. Harry turns around with a small smile, kisses Louis on the cheek and thanks him. 

“Perrie rescued a Pterodactyl today.” Louis informs during dinner. “Weird little things they are, but she says it was fine. They’re not my favourite by far.” Harry gives him a pointed look. “Yeah, yeah I know, none of them have my fancy but like they can fly! They are deadly things that will eat you but can also pick you up and fly away.” Louis laughs despite himself. 

“Raptors have feathers but can’t fly. Imagine what Hoskins could do if they did!” Harry says, a sour look in his soft face. 

Louis tries to change the subject but Harry always finds a way to turn back to the Commander, Louis doesn’t know how to comfort Harry when this happens so distracting him has always been his best approach. Finally, they finish their food and Louis has run out of ways to derail the conversation. 

He stands up from his chair and sits on Harry’s lap, legs on either side of Harry’s hips. Immediately, Louis knows Harry’s mind is finally off as his eyes show he is hungry for desert. They kiss, they bite, and they get naked. Harry loves when Louis is on top of him as he rolls his hips on top of Harry’s dick, hard and with precum staining his pants, hands grabbing at Louis’ ass. 

Louis slides off Harry’s lap to kneel in front of him, unzipping Harry’s pants and takes his cock out. It’s big and thick and as much of a size queen that Louis is, he has never been able to put it fully in his mouth. He bobs his head, up and down, looks up to Harry who has his head thrown back, already lost in pleasure. Louis is also fully hard in his boxers, just Harry’s huge hands roaming around his body, holding him by the ass and now pulling at his hair has Louis hot and needy. 

He grabs the base of Harry’s cock, fighting not to touch his own, and goes down deeper. The trainer lets out a loud moan and takes his cock out of Louis’ mouth, pulling him to his feet and guiding them to the bed. The bungalow is so small that it only takes a few steps and Louis is thrown in the bed. Harry quickly takes the rest of his clothes off and almost jumps on top of Louis. His mouth goes directly to Louis’ neck and rubs his hips against Louis’, their cocks rub together, Harry’s big hands grab them and strokes easily up and down, Louis is moaning so loudly the fish in the lake might be listening. 

Louis loves the light, fun sex he has with Harry. They laugh and make jokes, sometimes so much that they have to stop to laugh for minutes straight before they can continue. He has never had that with anyone. There is always something like his insecurities clouding his mind stopping him from enjoying it or not being close enough with the other guy. But with Harry it has always been easy, but he also loves when they can do this, get straight to the point. Only hot, sexy desire to help the other forget the day they just had.

Even though the windows are always open, they start to sweat, Harry’s chest rubbing against Louis’ collarbones have them both dripping, beads of sweat separating them. Harry finally detaches himself from Louis’ neck where bruises are now scattered all over the soft skin, and adjusts Louis on the bed. 

When Harry slides down Louis’ body to lick at his hole his back arches in pleasure. Louis’ ‘uh, uh, uh’s coincide with every jab of Harry’s finger inside him. The headboard bangs into the wall and Harry is relentless. He licks around his finger, Louis’ taint, and bites him some more on his cheeks until Louis can’t take it anymore and comes. Harry makes a ‘tsk’ sound in disapproval and finally lines his cock with Louis’ hole. He looks into Louis’ eyes and pecks him on the lips before sliding inside. 

Harry moves slow but deep inside Louis. He mumbles things in Louis’ ear, overwhelmed while the latter continues to moan loudly and scrape his nails on Harry’s back leaving angry red lines on his pale skin. They are as close as two people can be and Louis can’t help but notice that their lives have become as intertwined as their bodies are now. And it still scares him. 

Harry lifts his head and grabs Louis’ face, he presses their lips together and comes inside Louis. Louis is momentarily shocked by this but Harry quickly grabs his smaller cock and strokes until Louis is coming between them, covering his tanner chest in white, hot cum. They fall into each other once again to regain their breathing. Louis pushes Harry on his back to try and get a breeze over to cool him down. 

Their heavy breathing goes back to normal and Harry cleans them up to go to sleep but as soon as Harry pulls the covers over their hips Louis hears a sound. 

“What was that?” he sits up and looks around. 

“What was what?” Harry asks, his voice deep with sleepiness. He hears the noise again, a shuffling sound coming from the corner of the room.

“There it is again! Harry, what the fuck is it?”

“Nothing.” Harry answers so fast that Louis knows for certain it’s something now. He looks over and Harry is biting his nails, the lamp showing his nervous expression. 

“Harry, I swear to god-“

“Ok, ok! Just don't freak out! Please.” This does nothing to calm Louis down and gets in position to bolt out of the room. Harry stands and grabs a small cage from the corner of the room. It’s covered and Harry holds it so the door is away from him so Louis can’t see inside. He thinks it’s a dog at first since Louis told him he should get one, that way Harry wouldn’t feel so lonely on this side of the island. But why would Harry tell him not to freak out over that?

“Just...don’t freak out, she’s sedated and remember you’ve been here this whole time and you’re alright, ok?” Louis realises what is inside the cage before Harry pulls the blanket that covers it. Louis’ heart jumps out of his chest and he couldn’t run even if he wanted to as a baby raptor sleeps two feet away from him. It is bigger than a cat but smaller than the Labradoodle his family has back home. Even in the dim light Louis can see the sharp talons that could make deep gashes on his naked body. 

“Please, she’s harmless! Louis, you have to trust me.”

“Why the fuck would you bring that here?? Are you insane??” Louis is unable to scream but he hopes he gets his incredulity across. 

“She’s just a baby. She’s sick and sedated so I could bring her here. Even if she tries she couldn’t hurt you Lou.” Harry explains, “I even held her a couple of times, actually” he looks at him expectantly and Louis finally takes his eyes away from the small animal. 

He’s about to give out to him for doing something so dangerous when Louis notices the look on his face and words fail him once again.

“You’re not suggesting I hold that thing like a fucking baby, are you??” He is still too scared to shout in case he wakes up the Raptor, but his voice gets higher. 

“She’s super sweet, I swear!” Harry sounds sure of himself and Louis has always trusted him. Somehow, he lets Harry lay the Raptor on his lap.

Harry was right, she is still and even cuddles closer to Louis, though he is still cautious to not even breathe too loudly. 

“They were going to put her down.” Harry says, his voice evidently sad. “She won’t make it till next week and they want to do some tests in the lab to figure out what exactly she has, but I didn't want her final days to be in a sterilised table being prodded with big needles.” 

Louis looks up to Harry’s face, fondness washing over him makes him forget to be scared. Harry loves these animals so much that he will actually bring one home to make it happier. Louis feels so much for Harry when he shows this side of him. They’re like magnets, polar opposites when it comes to dinosaurs, one deathly afraid of them and the other sleeping with one in the room, but it’s that difference that makes him attracted to Harry more. How he protects yet still respects them, cares for them and most of all, the overwhelming love he has in his heart. A lot of the guys Louis dated have never been able to show a fraction of the love Harry shows for the smallest of creatures in this park.

The baby dinosaur in his arms stirs in her sleep and Louis startles making her stir even more.

“Let me put her back before you wake her up” Harry chuckles and puts her back in the cage on the floor. When Harry gets back in the bed Louis wraps his arms around him tightly, he says it’s to stop his whole body shaking, but the reason he’s trembling might not be entirely because of the Raptor.

.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Once Harry and the crew are face to face with the Indominous once again all of Louis’ relief that he was able to see what they were up to on the computer goes away. All the guns in the world couldn’t put down that enormous dinosaur. 

The Raptors close in on the Indominous and they seem to be snapping at it. But something weird happens when the Indominous snaps back and they seem to be communicating. Everything goes wrong once the Raptors turn on the trainers and they join forces with the Indominous to attack and kill the others. Louis is once again shaking and his heart is about to beat out of his chest and into his hands. He watches for what seems to be hours at men running, leaves rustling and bullets being shot and only moves when a screaming man appears out of the woods and yells at Louis to run, his bloody hands staining the trucks window. 

Louis acts quickly and starts the truck when he sees the shake of a Raptor appearing from the bushes. He picks up the speed and goes as fast as the old car will go. The phone Harry gave him before he left for the woods rings and Louis thinks this to be the oddest time in the world for something as trivial as a phone call. He picks it up and answers, careful not to spin the car off course. 

“Louis, where in the hell are you?” it’s his boss, Claire, and she sounds like she’s been in as much hell as he has. “I thought you boarded a boat hours ago and here I was thinking you and your family were safe! I’ve just come across your mother and she says you went after the damn dinosaur??” she yells.

“Hum, I’m sorry, boss, this isn’t the best timeI’m-”

“I’m sending the fucking chopper. You better be at the rec centre or else-“

“Yes, Claire! I’ll be there. Now I have to escape some fucking Velociraptors, we’ll catch up later!” he hangs up and throws the phone on the passenger seat. At that moment, Harry shows up on his bike right beside the truck.

“Follow me!” he shouts over the wind and the sound of the motor.

At the rec centre, the shops are empty, and only now Louis realises night has fallen. They take a moment to breath and hold each other. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulder and holds his head, his cheek to Louis’ temple. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive I won’t even bring up the fact that your Raptors aided with the enemy.” Louis’ voice is muffled by Harry’s t-shirt.

“You just did.” Harry let out a humourless laugh and Louis wishes he could take back what he just said. The animals Harry has given so much of his time to care for turned on him and tried to kill all of them. Louis just hugs him tighter and lets Harry rest his head on Louis' shoulder. 

“There’s a helicopter on the way, we’ll be out of here soon” Louis whispers.

A familiar sound comes from behind him and Louis is too relaxed in Harry’s arms to immediately recognise it. It’s the Raptors, all four traitors surrounding them. Harry turns around slowly and hides Louis behind him.

“Easy girl.” he says soothingly. If he could see Harry’s face, Louis would see sadness and betrayal. He knows that Harry would never put this against them as it is their nature to attack and they are just sticking to their own kind, but still he has faith.

Louis thinks that for sure Harry has a death wish when he slowly reaches for the creature. His hand is so close to its mouth when it snaps lazily and Louis’ breath catches in his throat, but Harry reaches its head and unclips the device Louis thinks was meant to track them. It falls to the ground and Louis finally understands what Harry has been telling him all along.

Harry will never shut up about Raptors when he starts talking. They are the smartest creatures he knows, they can communicate with each other effectively and they understand humans, they understand Harry. Louis sees this now, when the device falls on the ground and the Raptor has a peculiar look in its big reptilian eyes. It’s not going to kill Harry, it sympathises with him and remembers he is the good guy. Louis can’t explain it but he sees mutual respect between dinosaur and trainer at last.

A loud roar takes him out of his moment of enlightenment and they are face to face with the Indominous Rex once again. Harry reaches for Louis’ hand behind him and he sees Harry and the Raptor have a silent agreement between them and soon enough they round up on the Indominus and attack. 

Louis pulls Harry into a shop and they hide underneath a display table. 

“Louis, I love you so fucking much!” Harry says, Louis’ face in his palms, kissing him. “We’re going to be safe. ok? The helicopter is coming, you said right?” Louis is unable to utter a word so he tries nodding. Four dinosaurs are fighting a huge monsterous dinosaur and losing and Harry just said the words Louis has been dying to hear for months. Plus, rescue is coming. It’s too much to take at once and Louis feels like his head might implode.

He decides to tackle the easier of the bunch. He has to release the T-Rex.

Harry is so shocked that Louis just up and leaves that it takes a moment for him to realise what’s happening. By then Louis is already at the T-Rex's door and it’s opening up to face a very small, very scared human. He lights a torch and runs towards the Indominus that has just gotten all the Raptors off it’s back. Louis’ ears are ringing and everything seems to be going in slow motion, he has never been this brave before. The T-Rex spots the bigger threat and attacks it instead of Louis. He runs back to the shop where Harry is still looking perplexed and jumps on him, effectively startling him and it’s Louis’ turn to hold Harry’s face.

“I love you so much too. I’ve always been so scared to admit this to anyone, because it’s unpredictable, what will happen next, and I thought it just wasn’t worth it.” Louis tries to get all the words out that have been plaguing him for months, fuck the dinosaurs and fuck everyone else right? “I’m scared of so many things, Harry but you make me feel safe, you make me feel comfortable and like I can do anything. All of my worst fears have come to life today, but you were here, you were by my side and even though I was worried for your life the whole time and would rather not have you die, there’s no one else in the world I would want to be beside in times like this. I love you. I just want to go home with you.” 

At that moment the Mesosaurus jumps out of the water and drags the Indominous Rex to the bottom of the sea. The T-rex makes a loud roar and walks away into the woods.

It’s over. They hear the helicopter approaching and they need to get to the street so they see them, but when Louis moves to get up Harry grips him tight and kisses him.

It’s a kiss of victory. It’s a kiss of life, for the one they saved and the one they will have together from here on out. It marks the beginning of a new Louis and Harry. 

They board the helicopter where they still hold each other tight and watch the sun rise from behind the mountains. It’s beautiful but Louis can’t tear his eyes away from Harry. His eyes are closed, taking in the wind and the smell of the sea, his mouth in a relaxed smile. Louis is once again pressed to his chest, Harry’s arms enclosed around his, Louis’ back to Harry’s chest and gets another look at the eagle on his right arm. Freedom.

“I always meant to ask” Louis starts, “Why isn’t your right arm coated in tattoos like the other one?”

“I’m saving it for my future family.” 

The End.


End file.
